orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Blanca Flores
Blanca Flores is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Laura Gómez. Personality In the first season, Flores doesn't talk much (except to her boyfriend Diablo) and is portrayed as being mentally unstable. After she returns from Psych, she is seen to interact more and be calmer, revealing a laconic personality with a dark sense of humor. In Season Four, we see her rebellious side start to emerge when she protests over the new COs racist treatment of the latina and black inmates. Physical Appearance Flores' hair is disheveled and she does not put much effort into her appearance. She has dark circles under her eyes, which are often very alert and alarming. Flores also has a unibrow, but in her flashbacks she did not. She has a mole under her lips. Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Blanca's flashbacks, see here. Before incarceration, Blanca worked as a carer for an elderly, wealthy woman named Millie. Here, Blanca was clean and well groomed. Blanca did not like the woman much as she was rude and demanding. She also refused to use Blanca's real name, as she first read her name as "Bianca" and decided she liked it better. Blanca spotted a gardener who was working for Millie, who turned out to be Diablo. Diablo and Blanca became good friends and started having feelings for each other. A few weeks later, Blanca noticed a new gardener had arrived. Blanca asked what happened to Diablo and Millie explained how Blanca wasn't as focused and he was distracting Blanca from her work. To get revenge at Millie, Blanca and Diablo had sex in her room while Blanca stared at Millie. Millie, being feeble and unable to walk on her own, was left watching the two in fear. The next day, Millie became scared of Blanca and was quieter and submissive. Blanca acted as if nothing has happened and picks out her clothes, forcing Millie to wear and eat what Blanca chooses for her ("Turn Table Turn"). Season One Piper first sees Flores in the bathroom, where she often is found occupying the only stall with a functional door. She terrifies Chapman due to her disheveled appearance and wailing in the stall ("I Wasn't Ready"). It is later revealed Flores had concealed a cell phone behind a brick in the bathroom wall, which Piper later discovers because of the vibrating ("WAC Pack"). The other inmates thought she was insane, as she would constantly talk to herself and "Diablo" ("devil" in Spanish) while inside a restroom stall. Piper later discovered that Flores had actually been speaking to her boyfriend, named Diablo, with the phone. Flores also used the phone to send nude pictures to her boyfriend, who would send pictures back. Piper received one of these whilst using the phone to play a game. However, Piper stole the phone and turned it in, in an attempt to get the track re-opened. When Flores learned that the phone was gone, she was devastated. In her anger, she went beserk and smashed off the stall door. Flores has been to the psych ward at least once, as seen in "Tall Men with Feelings". Season Two When Flores returns from psych, she collapses at a table in the cafetiera and mumbles that she is "seeing some shit". Flores is later seen working in the kitchen with the other Latina inmates. Flores demands a cell phone with a camera from Bennett as a bribe to keep quiet about Daya's pregnancy. When Bennett refuses, she says she wants porn instead. Season Three Flores continues working in the kitchen. She reveals her father's name is "Chad". Season Four In Season Four, Blanca strikes a fight with Kasey Sankey and Digori. After the two offend Blanca, she says how there will be more and more Dominicans coming into the prison, angering the two, they push her down the stairs, Blanca sees Maria, and calls for her, but she ignores her. In "Turn Table Turn", Blanca realises that the COs will refuse to frisk her if she smells, which makes Stratman order her to shower or face the consequences. Inspired by this, Blanca rebels by dousing herself in whatever odorous food items she can find. Since the SHU is full, Stratman punishes her by making her stand tall on a table in the cafeteria. In "Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull", Blanca continues to stands there, peeing herself and not sleeping for what seems to be a period of three days. Later, Chapman tries to give her a granola bar, which makes CO Dixon become even more mad at them both, putting Piper next to Blanca in the table. In "Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again", Blanca represents the Latina inmates and hands a bunch of paper flowers over Poussey's death. She seems genuinely upset and apologises; the girls take the flowers. ... Season Five N/A Relationships Friends * Gloria Mendoza * Galina Reznikov * Aleida Diaz * Dayanara Diaz * Maritza Ramos * Marisol "Flaca" Gonzalez * Maria Ruiz * Gerrman * Ouija Aziza * Zirconia * Ramona Pidge Enemies * B. Stratman * Lee Dixon * Kasey Sankey * Jennifer Digori * Desi Piscatella Romantic * Diablo (boyfriend) Quotes Trivia * Her name translates to 'white flowers' in English. Gallery Season 1 "I Wasn't Ready" BlancaEp1A.png Season Four "Turn Table Turn" IVHbWlp.jpg Navigation Flores, Blanca Category:Kitchen Staff Flores, Blanca Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Psych Wing Patients Category:Season 5 Characters